Thomas/Mortal Kombat (Sodor Kombat)
Cast *Thomas as Liu Kang - (Thomas and Liu Kang are both the main characters) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Kung Lao - (Thomas and Casey Jr. are great friends, just like Liu Kang and Kung Lao are) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Kitana - (Tillie and Kitana are both wear blue and beautiful) *Rosie as Skarlet - (Skarlet's voice suits Rosie) *Edward as Raiden - (Edward and Raiden are both wise and kind) *Henry as Jackson "Jax" Briggs - (Henry and Jackson "Jax" Briggs are both big and strong) *Sir Handel as Kano - (Sir Handel and Kano are both have the word "an" in the middle of their names) *Belle as Sonya Blade - (Belle and Sonya Blade are both wear blue and loyal) *Stanley as Kenshi Takahashi *Flora as Tanya - (Flora and Tanya are both wear yellow) *Gordon as Sub-Zero - (Sub-Zero's voice suits Gordon) *Duncan as Scorpion - (Duncan and Scorpion are both stubborn) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Johnny Cage - (Johnny and Johnny Cage are both share the same names) *Emily as Jade - (Emily and Jade are both wear green and beautiful) *Mavis as Mileena - (Mavis and Mileena are both were rude in their debuts and named begins with the letter 'M') *Diesel as Shang Tsung - (Diesel and Shang Tsung are both the main villains) *Bulgy as Baraka - (Bulgy and Baraka are both evil and named begins with the letter 'B') *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Shao Kahn - (Cerberus and Shao Kahn are both big, strong, evil, powerful, scary, and mean to Thomas and Liu Kang) *Alfred (from Sodor Dark Times) as Shinnok - (Alfred and Shinnok are both evil and mean) *Spencer as Quan Chi - (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) *Daisy as Sheeva - (Daisy and Sheeva are both big, strong, sexy, and mean) *Elizabeth as Sindel *Murdoch as Goro - (Murdoch and Goro are both big and strong) *Hector as Motaro - (Motaro's voice suits Hector) *Arry and Bert as Cyrax and Sector - (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Cyrax and Sector are) *James as Ermac - (James and Ermac are both have five letters in one name and have the letter 'M' in the middle of their names) *Hank as Kintaro *George as Hsu Hao - (Hsu Hao's voice suits George) *Duck as Hotaru - (Duck was formerly a villain in Tobias and the Half Pariah) *Steam Engine (from Cactus190706) as Onaga - (Steam Engine and Onaga are both evil) *Trevor as Bi Han Sub-Zero/Classic Sub-Zero *Rusty as Blaze - (Rusty and Blaze are both wear orange) *Smudger as Noob Saibot - (Noob Saibot's voice suits Smudger) *Paxton as Reptile *Charlie as Rain - (Charlie and Rain are both wear purple) *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Reiko *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Mavado - (Montana and Mavado are both named begins with the letter 'M') *Lord Harry (from RWS) as Jarek *Culdee (from RWS) as Fujin *Godred (from RWS) as Daegon *BoCo as Bo' Rai Cho - (BoCo and Bo' Rai Cho are both have names starting with "Bo") *Billy as Kabal - (Billy and Kabal are both bossy) *Derek as Kai *Whiff as Kurtis Stryker *Toby as Nightwolf - (Toby and Nightwolf are both wear brown) *Diesel 11 as Monster Blaze *Percy as Smoke *Rheneas as Shujinko *Victor as Taven *Jack as Dariou *Alfie as Darrius *Oliver (Pack) as Meat *Patrick as Havik *Bulstrode as Kobra *Lady as Li Mei - (Lady and Li Mei are both named begins with the letter 'L') *Spamcan (from RWS) as Drahmin - (Spamcan and Drahmin are both mean and evil) *D261 as Moloch - (D261 and Moloch are both evil) *Bear (from RWS) as Chameleon *Catherine (from RWS) as Khameleon *Skarloey as Mokap *Arthur as Erron Black *Molly as Ashrah *Old Slow Coach as Nitara *Madge as Kira *Isobella as Sareena *Lorna and Laura (from T&F/TMS) as Ferra and Torra *Benny (from TTMA) as Tremor *Diesel 10 as Kotal Kahn - (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Oliver as Kung Jin *Stepney as Takeda *Mellisa (form Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Cassie Cage *Henrietta as Jacqui Briggs *Fergus as Cyber Sub Zero *Bertie as Tri-Borg *Pinknose (Fan-Made Character) as D'Vorah *Harold as Hydro *Flying Scotsman as Kratos *Diesel 12 as Corrupted Shinnok *Warrior (from TUGS) as Superman *Big Mac (from TUGS) as Batman *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Wonder Woman *Hercules (from TUGS) as Green Lantern *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as The Flash *Puffa (from TUGS) as Captain Marvel *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Lex Luthor *Zorran (from TUGS) as The Joker *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Catwoman *Nantucket (from TUGS) as Deathstroke *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Darkseid *The Chinese Dragon as Dark Kahn Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Liu Kang Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Kung Lao Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Kitana Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Skarlet TheSadStoryOfHenry55.png|Edward as Raiden 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as Jackson "Jax" Briggs NotABadDayForSirHandel31.png|Sir Handel as Kano MainBelleCGI.png|Belle as Sonya Blade Stanley.jpg|Stanley as Kenshi Takahashi MainFloraModel.png|Flora as Tanya WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Sub-Zero PoorDuncanGetsSpooked42.png|Duncan as Scorpion Thebrave004.jpg|Johnny as Johnny Cage Emily.png.png|Emily as Jade Mavis9.png|Mavis as Mileena TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as Shang Tsung Bulgy the Double-Decker Bus.png|Bulgy as Baraka Nightmare1.jpg|Cerberus as Shao Kahn Mr Alfred the Loaned B12.jpg|Alfred as Shinnok Spencer (TTTE).png|Spencer as Quan Chi It'sDaisy(episode)4.png|Daisy as Sheeva Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Sindel Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as Goro HectortheHorrid!75.png|Hector as Motaro Arry and Bert.jpg|Arry and Bert as Cyrax and Sector TroublesomeTrucks(episode)25.png|James as Ermac HeaveHoThomas!19.png|Hank as Kintaro GoodByeGeorge!26.png|George as Hsu Hao ToadStandsBy62.png|Duck as Hotaru SteamEngine&Mallard-TheRiseofSteam.png|Steam Engine as Onaga ThomasAndTrevor38.png|Trevor as Bi Han Sub-Zero/Classic Sub-Zero Rusty the Diesel.png|Rusty as Blaze Smudger.png|Smudger as Noob Saibot MainPaxtonCGI.png|Paxton as Reptile Charlie the Purple Engine.jpg|Charlie as Rain Farnsworth.jpg|Farnsworth as Reiko Montana (from Play Safe).jpg|Montana as Mavado Billy the Silly Orange Engine.jpg|Billy as Kabal It's Derek (Thomas and Friends).jpg|Derek as Kai Whiff.png|Whiff as Kurtis Stryker HorridLorry61.png|Toby as Nightwolf It's Diesel 11.jpg|Diesel 11 as Monster Blaze ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Smoke Rheneas.jpg|Rheneas as Shujinko Victor.png|Victor as Taven Jack.jpg|Jack as Dariou Percy'sScaryTale25.png|Alfie as Darrius Oliver the Excavator.jpg|Oliver (Pack) as Meat Patrick the Cement Mixer.png|Patrick as Havik Mr Bulstrode.png|Bulstrode as Kobra ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Li Mei NoD199Spamcan.png|Spamcan as Drahmin MainClass40Model.png|D261 as Moloch It'sD7101RWS.png|Bear as Chameleon Mrs Catherine.png|Catherine as Chameleon Skarloey.jpg|Skarloey as Mokap MainArthurModel.png|Arthur as Erron Black Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Ashrah Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach13.png|Old Slow Coach as Nitara Madge (TTTE).png|Madge as Kira Isobella.jpg|Isobella as Sareena Lorna (Thomas and Friends).jpg|Lorna Laura (Thomas and Friends).jpg|and Laura as Ferra and Torra Mr Benny.jpg|Benny as Tremor MainDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Kotal Kahn ToadStandsBy100.png|Oliver as Kung Jin MainStepneyModel2.png|Stepney as Takeda Melissa.jpg|Mellisa as Cassie Cage TimeforTrouble42.png|Henrietta as Jacqui Briggs Fergus.jpg|Fergus as Cyber Sub Zero TheBertieModel.png|Bertie as Tri-Borg Pinknose real.png|Pinknose as D'Vorah MainHaroldModel.png|Harold as Hydro Flying Scotsman No. 4472..png|Flying Scotsman as Kratos Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017